Valentine?
by Slevineptune's Dorm
Summary: Ketika hari Valentine tiba, apakah yang akan mereka berikan kepada pasangannya? #TugasAsramaBulanFebruari


**Disclaimer:**

 **\- Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Furure Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Softwarw Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Zero-G Limited, Power FX, Exit Tunes, Sony Music Distribution, etc**

 **\- UTAUloid © Owner creator**

 **\- Fanloid © Owner creator**

 **\- Story © Slevineptune Members**

 **\- Other Characters © Owner creator**

 **Warning: Maybe typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

 **1\. Dibawah Langit Senja**

 _Kaiko Shion x Ritsu Namine_

Kaiko berlari. Ditangannya membawa semangkuk makanan ringan yang dia buat sendiri lewat tutor di internet.

Ini bukan camilan mahal atau istimewa. Ini hanya camilan biasa yang dia buat dengan penuh rasa untuk kekasihnya. Kaiko berharap, semoga _ia_ menyukainya.

Ketika mendaki bukit yang ada dibelakang gedung Athena Academy, Kaiko memelankan langkahnya. Menjaga keseimbangannya agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Di puncak bukit Kaiko melihatnya, siluet orang yang dicintainya sedang memandang langit senja dibawah pohon _weeping willow_ yang terkenal cantik. Kaiko tersenyum lebar.

"Ritsu- _kun_!" panggil Kaiko bersemangat. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh, Ritsu membalas senyuman Kaiko dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, Kaiko- _chan_. Kemari." Ritsu menepuk-nepuk tanah beralas rumput disamping tempatnya duduk. Meminta Kaiko duduk disampingnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ritsu pada Kaiko yang baru saja duduk disampingnya sambil terus membawa mangkuk.

Kaiko tampak malu-malu lalu mulai berbicara, "Ano, ini camilan yang aku buat untuk Ritsu. Semoga kamu suka!"

Seru Kaiko lalu mengangkat mangkuk itu setinggi dagu Ritsu. Camilan berbahan dasar coklat yang tidak pernah Ritsu lihat sebelumnya. Ritsu bergumam. Lalu dia mencicipi makanan itu dengan memasukkan sendok yang sudah Kaiko siapkan sebelumnya.

"Hmm…." Ritsu mengolah rasa didalam lidahnya. Manis, mint, juga sedikit pahit ada didalam camilan aneh itu. "ini apa?"

"Entah. Aku hanya iseng membuatnya dengan eskrim coklat dan beberapa berry yang kutemukan di cafeteria!" Kaiko berkata dengan riang. Seperti anak kecil, pikir Ritsu. Ia pun tertawa pelan.

"Sudah pernah mencicipi rasanya?"

"Hm… sudah sih. Tapi karna tadi buru-buru kupikir rasanya sudah cukup."

Tapi tanpa disadari, Ritsu mencium Kaiko dan membiarkan Kaiko merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasa makanannya yang tersisa di bibir Ritsu.

Kaiko terdiam. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Pipinya memerah _. Huwaa_ , teriak Kaiko dalam hati.

"Ahaha, memang manis kok." Ritsu tertawa. Bukan mengejek, hanya tertawa. Lalu ia menatap langit senja yang perlahan mulai gelap, menampilkan cahaya bintang yang begitu memukau dan tak kan pernah padam.

* * *

 **2\. Serak**

 _Len Kagamine x Rin Kagamine_

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Bilang saja padaku kalau kau sakit, Rin," ujar Len. Statusnya gebetan Rin sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah janji padamu dan janji gak boleh diingkari," balas Rin. Suaranya agak terdengar serak-serak basah. Faktor batuk dan pilek yang bertamu tanpa izin.

Len mengendikkan bahu. "Terserahmu. Tapi, berhenti bicara, oke?"

Rin menautkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Suaramu menggangguku."

Rin menatap len lama. Sebelum akhirnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan lalu terbatuk dua-tiga kali. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Len."

"Kau tahu? Kata ibuku, seorang gadis gak boleh menggoda laki-laki dengan anggota tubuhnya. Itu gak bagus banget."

Rin sungguh tidak mengerti maksud Len dengan menggoda. Dia tidak sedang menggoda Len dan tidak mungkin tubuhnya yang tergolong lambat dalam pertumbuhan itu mampu melakukannya.

"Kau nyindir siapa? Aku kan gak menggoda siapapun. Emang aku gadis seperti apa di matamu?" Rin merapatkan jaketnya ketika menyanggah ucapan Len. Len menghentikan langkah tepat saat Rin berhenti bicara. Rin ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Suara…"

"Aku tahu suaraku lagi serak."

"Juga terdengar mendesah," sambung Len. "Ketika kau berbicara, suaramu terdengar mendesah."

Blush!

"Ja-jadi karena itu kau mengatakan hal semacam itu?"

"Hn."

"Heh~? Memangnya kau tergoda dengan suaraku?" tanya Rin sambil mendesahkan suaranya dengan sengaja. Ia sedang mencoba bermain-main dengan Len rupanya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apaan sih? Ngomong dong, aku kan cuman bercan-!"

Chu!

Iris biru Rin membulat ketika ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Tunggu, Len menciumnya?! Beneran?!

"Hmmph-!" Rin mencoba meronta. Tapi, Len malah menahan belakang kepalanya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Len melepaskan pagutannya yang cukup memaksa. Rin sadar, wajah Len memunculkan semburat merah meski tak semerah wajah Rin kini.

Len memalingkan mukanya. "Aku menyerah."

Rin yang masih terkesiap tak menjawab. "Ngg…"

"Aku menyerah. Aku tergoda dengan godaanmu."

Blush!

"Umm… Len?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sesaat, cengiran muncul di wajah Len. "Kalau gitu, jangan lupakan coklatku dan tembak aku lagi besok."

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena kalau enggak, ya aku yang akan melakukannya."

Blush! Blush! Blush!

"BAKAA!"

Dan sepanjang hari itu, Rin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ah, valentine memang indah~!

Untuk sebagian orang tentunya.

* * *

 **3\. Hujan**

 _Rita Ainsworth × Akasaka Ryuunosuke_

"Kamu, kenapa sangat menyukai hujan?" tanya Ryuu heran kepada gadis disampingnya ini yang tengah asik menatap hujan.

Merasa ditanya, Rita mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ryuu sambil tersenyum manis. "Karena, hujan selalu bisa membuatku tenang walau sejenak."

Ryuu mengangguk mengerti dan membalas senyuman Rita tak kalah manis. Rita mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap hujan.

"Oh iya, kalau kamu," ucap Rita dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ryuu dalam. "Kenapa suka hujan?"

"Aku suka hujan karena kamu."

 _Blush_

Semburat merah hadir kedua pipi Rita ketika mendengar ucapan Ryuu. "Ja-jangan bercanda," ucap Rita dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya berharap Ryuu tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku serius kok," ucap Ryuu tersenyum manis.

Pipi Rita tambah merona. Dan tanpa sengaja tangannya melayang memukul wajah Ryuu.

 _Plak_

" _Go-gomen_ , aku tidak sengaja," ucap Rita menyesal, sedangkan Ryuu hanya tersenyum seakan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Pa-pasti sakit, coba sini ku lihat." Rita memajukan badannya bermaksud ingin melihat bekas tamparannya di wajah Ryuu. Ryuu menahan napasnya dan jantungnya yang udah melaju cepat.

" _Go-gomen_." Rita menarik badannya dengan pipi yang kembali merona. Sedangkan Ryuu sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan detak jantungnya.

"Rit," ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Rita hanya menatap Ryuu dengan raut penasaran.

Ryuu memajukan badannya dan—

 _Chu_

Rita membulatkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai mu dari dulu. Dan aku serius ketika bilang bahwa aku menyukai hujan karena kamu," ucap Ryuu. Rita tak menjawab, otaknya tak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang dia tahu, Ryuu menciumnya. Itu saja.

"A-apa-apaan tadi?!" ucap Rita kesal walau tak dipungkiri ada rasa senang dihatinya.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai rasa cintaku kepadamu. Dan jangan lupa untuk memakan coklat yang ku berikan," bisik Ryuu tepat ditelinga Rita dan segera berlari menjauhi Rita.

Rita masih mencerna perkataan Ryuu barusan. Setelah sadar, barulah Rita segera mengejar Ryuu yang udah lumayan jauh sambil tersenyum. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di bawah derasnya hujan dengan diselangi senyuman di wajah mereka berdua.

* * *

 **4\. Hug?**

 _Yukari Y. x Yukashi Y._

"Yukari."

Panggil seorang pria pada gadis yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Yang dipanggil namanya menyaut. "Ha?"

"Bangun, eh. Kalau capek pindah kekamar sana. Jangan sampai membuatku repot dengan menggendongmu hingga kekamar." Yukashi _–nama pria tadi_ — pada sosok yang sedang bermalas-malasan dengan tugasnya, Yukari.

"Seperti kau pernah melakukan itu saja kepadaku," kata Yukari. Dia masih bermalas-malasan walau banyak dokumen yang minta diladeni olehnya.

"Heh, aku sering menggendongmu hingga kamar! Tega sekali jasaku dilupakan."

"Ah, memang ya~?" dengan watados Yukari bertanya. Yukashi menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba saja obrolan mereka berhenti disitu.

Yukashi menghampiri meja Yukari dan meletakkan coklat panas yang sedari tadi dia bawa diatas meja kerja Yukari. Walau sebenarnya itu adalah coklat untuk dirinya sendiri, melihat Yukari yang terlihat lebih membutuhkan coklat tersebut Yukashi merninat memberikannya.

Lagipula Yukari menyukai coklat.

"Itu buat kamu," ujar Yukashi.

"Hm, _arigatou_." Yukari masih bermalas-malasan. Dia meraih gelas coklat itu dan meneguknya perlahan.

Ketika Yukari hendak meletakkan kepalanya lagi Yukashi berteriak. "Yukari! Jangan tidur lagi! Bantu aku menutup gorden ruangan ini, ayo!"

"Iya, iya, Nii-chan cerewet."

Ketika berdiri, badan Yukari menggigil. "Brrr… _dingin_."

Dari sisi lain ruanganpun, Yukashi bisa mendengan suara kedua gigi Yukari yang berunyi akibat mulutnya yang ikut bergetar.

Yukashi menghampiri Yukari dari belakang. Secepata angin dia membalik tubuh Yukari dan memeluknya. Yukari meronta.

"Ah, apa sih Yukashi? Lepaskan!" suara Yukari tenggelam di dada Yukashi.

"Loh, katanya kedinginan? Biasanya kalau cewek bilang 'dingin' itu kode minta dipeluk." Yukashi masih enggan melepas pelukannya. Didalam pelukannya, Yukashi tau Yukari masih menggigil.

"Lepasin, ah!"

" _Iranai_."

"Ah, Yukashi!" seru Yukari lagi. Setelah itu keduanya tidak melawan.

Yukashi asik memandang keluar jendela sambil mencium aroma tubuh Yukari, sedangkan Yukari sibuk mencari kehangatan di tubuh Yukashi.

* * *

 **5\. Ice Cream**

 _Suzune Ring × Akita Nero_

"Nero- _kun_!" panggil Ring dengan bersemangat. Nero hanya menoleh dan memandang Ring dengan raut wajah heran.

"Kenapa Ring- _chan_?" tanya Nero heran. Ring menggeleng. "Gak papa kok."

"Terus kenapa memanggilku?" tanyanya. "Ini, aku hanya ingin bilang," Ring menatap Nero dengan _puppy eyes_. "Nero- _kun_ mau gak nyobain _ice cream_ yang ku buat?"

Nero tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ring yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. "Mau kok," ucap Nero dengan senyuman.

Ring tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, padahal tadi dirinya mengira Nero akan menolaknya. Ring pun mulai membuka tasnya yang sedari tadi dia bawah, dan menyerahkan sekotak _ice cream_ buatannya. Ring sama sekali belum mencicipi ice cream buatannya.

Nero mulai membuka penutupnya dan mengambil sendok yang memang sudah dibawah oleh Ring. Nero pun akhirnya mulai memakannya.

"Gimana rasanya? Enak gak?" tanya Ring dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Nero tidak menjawab, melainkan dia masih saja tetap memakannya.

"Ring- _chan_ ," ucap Nero dengan ekspresi yang berubah. "Kenapa? _Ice cream_ nya gak enak ya?" tanya Ring dengan muka yang murung.

Nero tertawa, " _Ice cream_ nya enak sekali." Ring menatap Nero dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kamu serius?" tanyanya, Nero mengangguk semangat.

"Yeay!" tanpa sadar, Ring memeluk Nero, membuat wajah Nero memerah. "A-ah, _gomen_."

"Kamu mau rasa?" tanya Nero. Ring mengangguk, "Mau."

Nero tertawa karena sikap Ring yang seperti anak kecil, Nero pun mulai menyuapi Ring. "Gimana?" tanya Nero dengan senyuman. "Kamu bohong Nero- _kun_. Katanya enak, yang ada ini kurang manis," ucap Ring memberikan pendapatnya.

Nero melihat ada sisa ice cream disudut bibir Ring, Nero pun mendakatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ring. Ring yang kaget karena wajah dia dan Nero yang sudah sangat dekat.

 _Chu_

Mata Ring terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Nero. "Di sudut bibir kamu ada sisa _ice cream_ ," ucap Nero. "H-huh?!"

"Ring, menurutku tak ada yang lebih manis selain kamu," ucap Nero serius.

 _Blush_

"A-apa sih," ucap Ring dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat. "A-aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa _ice cream_ nya dihabiskan, _jaa_ ~" pamit Ring dan segera pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu ucapan Nero. Sedangkan Nero hanya tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ring tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

'Aku harap ini bukanlah mimpi,' batinnya senang. Hari ini sungguh indah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya~ ya setidaknya itulah menurut Ring

* * *

 **Baiklah~ inilah drabble yang dibuat oleh member Slevineptune untuk kalian pada pembaca!**

 **Hope you like and enjoy it!**

 **-Sleviters**


End file.
